Magnetic storage devices, such as magnetic disc drives, generally include magnetic recording heads and magnetic storage media. The magnetic recording heads (which perform both reading and writing functions) detect and modify the magnetic properties of the magnetic storage media in a data storage device.
A magnetic write head utilizes a magnetic write field coupled to a writer pole member located in the write head to orient a magnetic storage media to a readable state. To aid in the writing function, a magnetic write head may include a current carrying wire lead, which creates a magnetic field when current passes through the wire lead.